yuragisoufandomcom-20200214-history
Yuuna Yunohana
Yuuna Yunohana (湯ノ花 幽奈 Yunohana Yūna) is the titular character of the series and one of the residents of the Yuragi-sou. Her real name is 'Genryuusai Tenko '(天狐 幻流斎 Tenko Genryūsai), a member of the Tenko Family, one of the three great families. She is later revealed to be a clone of Mahoro Tenko, Byakuei Tenko's daughter. Appearance Yuuna is a ghost with the appearance of a high school girl. She has long white hair and red eyes. She is mostly seen wearing an hot spring yukata. Since her clothes are actually a part of her spiritual body she can change their appearance at will. Being a ghost, she wears a sankaku no shiroi nuno (the triangular-shaped white cloth) and has what appears to be a blue wisp over her head. For those who can hardly see her, they mostly see a white silhouette. In pictures, she looks like a kinda scary ghost that still wears her sankaku no shiroi nuno but in an unrefined round shape with a hardly visible face. When she was alive, her hair was black and wear an old traditional high school uniform without any of the ghost characteristics. When she wears her Tenko Spiritual Armor, Yuuna takes the appearance of ninetailed fox. She wears an large coat with jagged hems, fuzz on the side hips and neck over a skin tight attire, dark gloves, and thigh high wedge boots. Her sankaku no shiroi nuno is also replaced with an actual headband. Her bust measurement is 93cm. Personality Yunohana is shown to be a nice, honest and kindhearted girl. She gets embarrassed easily, which often causes her to accidentally move objects with her poltergeist. She can also tend to be an air-head like lifting a girl's skirt or carelessly using her poltergeist on others. Being a ghost for so long, she has demonstrated a somewhat arrogant side when showing off her ghost abilities. Background Because of her amnesia, much of Yuuna's past is unknown. When she was alive, she was seen apathetically sitting on a wheel chair. She eventually dies from some unknown cause and wakes up as a ghost in the Yuragi Inn in Room 4. Since her death, she has been haunting the Yuragi-sou with no memories how or why she died or what her lingering regret was. She became friends with the residents who live in Yuragi-sou who can see her like Nakai Chitose, Sagiri Ameno, Nonko Arahabaki, and Yaya Fushiguro, but she often scares those with low spiritual power. She was given the name Yunohana Yuuna by Chitose on November 7. Her reputation eventually became connected to a rumor of a girl who died in the Yuragi Inn and now haunts it. Ryuuzen, a fortune teller, discloses that Yuuna was not the rumored ghost who died in the Yuragi Inn and that she never been to the place when she was alive. The only connection Yuuna has with the Yuragi Inn is that Yuuna most stay there for an unidentified reason. It is revealed that Yuuna was a clone of another Tenko named Mahoro Tenko who was the daughter of Byakuei Tenko, the founder of the Tenko family. In his attempts to save his daughter from a disease, Byakuei created many clones and used Garandou, a powerful but imperfected Tenko spell that devours souls in exchange for immortality. Yuuna was the 7th clone Byakuei created and was considered the most powerful that she was able to protect herself from Byakuei's manipulation and from using Garandou. Through unexplained causes, she eventually died and was the only clone to have lingering regret which made her a ghost. Plot Yuuna is first mentioned as a young woman who was found either dead or killed in Yuragi-sou many years ago and now haunts the Inn. She is officially introduced when Fuyuzora Kogarashi moves to the Yuragi Inn and decides to take a bath. To her shock and Kogarashi's embarrassment they see each other naked, causing her to knock him out with her poltergeist but also asking if he was alright. When Kogarashi moves into Room 4, she attempts to hide from him to avoid scaring him but has her behind exposed. The two then formally introduced themselves and got along after hearing each other out with Yuuna saying how she's quite happy someone can see and talk to her. When a monk attempts to exorcise Yuuna by force, she cries in sorrow on how she became friends with Kogarashi and wanted to know more about him. Touched by her words, Kogarashi comes to her rescue and declares how he will uncover her lingering regret and make her happy. This brings Yuuna to tears and joy on how there was someone willing to do this much for her. The two would then spend a lot of time together trying to discover Yuuna's past and hopefully have her finally pass on. Abilities Ghost physiology Being a ghost, Yuuna posses a variety of qualities related to ghosts. Tangibility/Intangibility Being a ghost for so long, Yuuna is able to make herself both tangible and intangible. Those who have high spiritual powers or spiritual awareness can touch her without her consent. Poltergeist She can move objects without touching them. She tends to only able use this ability when she is flustered or panicky and is rarely in control of what she's doing. After awakening her Tenko abilities, she has gain further control over her poltergeist. Spiritual Clothing Transformation Because her clothes are part of her spiritual body, she is able to transform them into any design she imagines. Possession She is able to take control of a person's body. Teleportation She can go to places, but is forced to return to the inn at night. Tenko Bloodline When Yuuna manages to uncovers a partial amount of her memories, she is able to take a new powerful appearance. In this form, she is able to perform powerful spells that makes her a match against Ouga Makyouin, a Yatahagane. Trivia * "Yunohana" means "flower of hot springs". * Her birth date foreshadows her status as a seventh clone of Mahoro Tenko. * She shares the same number title as Kogarashi, her being the 7th Genryuusai and Kogarashi being the 7th Generation Yatahagane. Category:Characters Category:Yuragi-sou Category:Females